Further studies characterizing the interactions of cholera toxin with mammalian cell membranes in tissue culture will be conducted. Radiolabelled toxin will be used, and direct and indirect approaches employed to characterize the nature of the receptor. Eventually, studies will be directed towards interference with toxin binding and towards control of receptor numbers.